jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Ur-Engai Third Imperium
'The Ur-Engai Third Imperium' The Ur-Engai look like the unfortunate product of the mating of an elf and a chimpanzee. There are multiple different sub-races of the Ur-Engai and their friends and enemies that make up the third imperium. 'Name:' Ur-Engai Created By: Chris W McCubbin and Jay Hailey Short Summary: The unfortunate product of the mating of an elf and a chimpanzee. Apppearance: They are about 1.5 meters tall on the average (About 5 feet) and weigh about 55 kg (135) the males are slightly bigger and heavier than the females. Biology: Their biology is conventional by Earth standards. The Ur-Engai are placental Mammals with a gestation period of 8 months. Location: All over the Third Imperium and perhaps beyond Population: In the trillions. 'Languages: ' Multiple. The Imperial Standard Language is called "Standard" - it evolved from the dominant language of the Ur-Engai homeworld. 'Government: ' Distributed Techno feudalism. Every type of government imaginable exists, but the meta-government of the Imperium is a techno-feudalism. The Emperor owns the Imperium and then hands out fiefs for subordinates to run. The subordinate rulers select their own subordinates and so on. In some cases, the Emperor or his subordinates hands an office to the people under it so they can elect their own representative to the office. Other times it's just easier to appoint someone and run from there. 'Economy: ' Giganti-mus. It's not really fair to consider the economy of the empire as a whole since it's tens of thousands of economies with every imaginable variation 'Military: ' Huge, the Imperial Military maintains order and defends the empire. It dwarfs that of any single planet. *The Imperial Navy runs Starships *The Imperial Army is ground forces, *The Imperial Marines who are elite shock troops and internal security for the Navy and *The Imperial Scout service. *There's an Imperial Courier Service, which was spun off from the Navy and experiments with ever faster hyper drives Underneath all those there are numerous local forces, again, any variation imaginable. 'Culture:' The History of the Ur-Engai is a long story of war, conquest, and violence. The conclusion was that, due to an unfortunate tendency towards power-lust and warfare, the Ur-Engai must be ruled by a single, central authority, too strong to resist. That way, wars for power could be avoided. Most right thinking members of the imperium see things this way. They see the alternative to the Imperium to be mass bloodshed and violence. So while there's no one culture to the third Imperium, most right thinking folks, ones with Imperium flavored culture and education, are certain that the Imperium is a tool to impose peace, and is, therefore, a good thing. 'Relations:' There are a few races and political entities that the Imperium hasn't conquered yet. They make Imperials nervous. The imperium makes it's neighbors nervous. The Imperium is also a rich source of trade and commerce. Once they become aware of it, the Third Imperium will gather agents and troops to conquer the Fringepaths for the same reason they conquer everything else, they believe that only strong order imposed by the Emperor can keep the general peace. 'Advantages:' Amazingly large budgets, militaries and manpower. Weaknesses: Cannot move. If something happens on one side of the imperium, it could be years until the far side hears of it. 'Special:' This is the Traveller setting with humans replaced by the Ur-Engai Campaign Role: A source of numerous worlds 'History: ' *Far past to 10,000 years ago, some sort of precursor spread Ur-Engai, and their favorite plants and animals all around known space, then this precursor empire was detroyed in a terrible war *5,000 year ago the Ur-Engai-Inaliv rediscovered hyper drive and created the 1st imperium *2,000 years ago, The Ur-Engai-Los boiled out of their obscure, backwater planet and took over the senile Ur-Engai-Inaliv imperium, creating the Second Imperium. That didn't last. *1,100 years ago, a new imperium combining elements of both previous ones and a lot of new innovations took power and has been going strong ever since. 'Meta:' The Engai were members of the Terhmelern Commonwealth. The fierce war that crashed the precursor empire was the Mellor War. The Ur-Engai were survivors of the war who descended to Barbarism. They are what the Engai would look like without technology tens of thousand of years advanced from our own. Category:Node C -28 Category:Crim's Game